Faust
by Kanryu
Summary: [Lemon] If it weren't for my insatiable love for this avenger, I would have never been pulled into this abomination. But everything I do, I do for him. Him, alone.


Hey everyone! Here's a story that is currently in the works. Please let me know what you guys think about this, and I am currently working on writing the chapters to update _**Just One Night**_ and _**Touch**_.

And now, I present to you, the first chapter of _**Faust**_.

**Chapter 1** – _Lust_

* * *

"Ahh…no…" A soft gasp came from her crimson lips as her back shuddered against the wall in pleasure. Her fingers gripped the edge of the table and the dresser beside her, supporting her as her back repeatedly slammed into the wall.

"You're holding it in, Sakura. You're not your usual self today." A dark and teasing voice reached her ears, her irresponsive self earning a small pinch to her exposed nipple, eliciting a small squeak from her.

"Orochimaru was…ahhh!" She arched her back as he spread her legs wider and thrust his hips forward into her, the sudden new jolt of pleasure winding her of breath.

"What did he say, Sakura?" She looked at him with hazy eyes, her green orbs seeing a twisted smirk on his flawless complexion as his hips continued to move forward into hers.

"H-He…" Sakura stopped for a moment to recollect her thoughts, focusing on trying to remember what the serpent man had said to her. A shrill cry left her as he pounded into her at a faster pace than before, the thoughts that she had fished for fleeing as quick as she had remembered them.

"You know—I don't give—a damn about what he says, Sakura." His words came out in short breaths as he held her to him, forcing her to wrap her legs around him as he put pressure on her legs with his hands. She was certain that his fingers were going to leave bruises on her skin, but it wouldn't be the first time. It wasn't as though she minded much either.

"I—I…" She squeezed her eyes in hopes that she would be able to be broken of the spell that she had been placed under by his presence. It was so _hard _to deny what her body _craved_ and _needed_. Gripping the edges of the furniture that she was holding, Sakura pushed herself off of the wall and forced her weight on the dark-haired man, the newfound weight causing him to move backwards a few steps and fall onto the bed with her on top. Swiftly, she took the few free seconds to rip the hands off of her thighs and pulled them up above his head, locking his wrists together with green chakra and attaching them to the headboard. He slipped out of her just the slightest as she rose to trap him, and she settled back comfortably onto him, allowing a soft moan to escape from her.

"Saku—" His breath cut short as she slowly rolled her hips into him, the action eliciting moans from both of them.

She took her time with him, her hands slowly trailing down his chest, her fingers lightly touching the toned muscles beneath her hands. The skin beneath her fingertips tensed and relaxed under her touch, the muscles rippling – almost seductively – as her skin brushed past certain areas. There was never a chance to be so intimate with him…except for in this room. Even in this room, though, she would be always afraid that their sexual exploits would be heard by someone unwanted. She bent over, a low moan coming from her as he slid into her just a touch more at her new position. Pressing light kisses to his chest, she worked her way up to his neck, lightly licking the skin where his pulse could be seen.

He growled at her actions, his hips jerking up in encouragement for her to begin moving against him once more, but she smiled into his neck and gently sucked on the skin there. She could hear and feel him futilely thrashing his arms about in attempt to break the chakra bonds. His muscles tightened as he continued struggling with her Class A ties. Purposely brushing her breasts against his chest as she moved up, she teasingly nibbled on his ear lobe before whispering, "You know…the more you struggle, the tighter the chains will be…"

"Sakura. Release me." He snarled at her.

She lightly laughed into his ear before straightening herself, mischievously rolling her hips from side to side to taunt him. She felt herself get wetter as he reluctantly let out a groan. Placing her hands on his chest, Sakura pushed herself off of him, an empty feeling filling her as she slid his engorged appendage out of her. She scooted forward with her knees and lowered herself onto his abdomen, her slick juices wetting his slightly damp skin.

"Well…_Sasuke_. I don't know if I should. We make too much sound judging from the last few times we've done this." Her voice sounded sultry and seductive even to her own ears. She wondered how much it was affecting him not being able to have his way with her. "Since the two of us make so much noise, I think…I'll just finish this off on my own." She sultrily smiled at him, slightly leaning back as she stretched her legs forward to place her feet on either side of Sasuke's head, giving him a full view of her dripping pussy. She placed a hand on the bed beside her to support herself, as the other hand trailed down from her chest and down towards her abdomen, pausing just a touch before brushing her clit with her fingers.

A soft moan echoed in the silent room, an almost perfect silence only broken by the soft pants by the man beneath her. Her back felt his appendage twitch just a bit, telling her that he was indeed getting more excited by the seemingly erotic sight in front of him. With a smirk aimed at him, she circled her pussy with her fingers before dipping them right in, a loud moan filling the room. The man beneath her thrust upwards in frustration, but she could barely feel it as she masturbated, the juices heavily flowing out of her and onto his bare skin as she gave soft gasps to tell him of the pleasure she was experiencing.

"Sakura, I swear—"

She paused her hand for just a second to look at him through hazy green eyes. Instead of the coal-black eyes she had loved, there was his second, more sinister pair of cursed red-eyes looking right back at her. The sadistic gleam in them was more than enough to help her reach her end, but just what was buried in its depth at what his punishment towards her for punishing him right now piqued her curiosity. Slowly, she pulled her slim fingers out of her and retracted her legs, slowly shuffling herself forward to look down at him. Her hand was wet with her juices, and she slowly licked a finger before drawing a single line of her sweet juices across his bottom lip. Without having her to say anything, he quickly licked the juice away from his lip, his skilled tongue making sure that not a drop was left.

Smiling, she bent over his head to begin breaking the bonds that held him to the headboard, purposely letting her voluptuous chest hang over his face. Not even a second after she bent over, his teeth not-so-gently bit her nipple, his action causing her muscles to weaken just a touch as she let a moan escape at her pleasure. Tapping a finger onto the bonds, they dissipated in a flurry of green sparks. As soon as the bonds freed the hands of the man she had been teasing, Sakura found her world flipped upside down as her ex-prisoner pinned her beneath him as he straddled her. One hand held a plentiful mound, while the other held a kunai – one of the many under his mattress – before drawing it slowly across the flesh just under her left collarbone.

She gasped at the sharp pain, but moaned in pleasure as the raven leaned in to press his lips to the newly made wound. She could feel his tongue licking the blood off of the blooming cut, dragging the wet appendage across her smooth and silky skin just to tease her. She cried out in pleasure as he pushed into her once more, both the pain and pleasure driving her crazy simultaneously. But, it was the pain laced with the pleasure that pushed her closer to her end.

Yes, she liked Pain. Pain loved her in return in sharp instances.

Whereas…Pleasure enveloped her. She always loved what Pleasure could make her feel, but she hated how it would not love her back.

If it weren't for those two things, she would not have come to this hellhole of a place.

* * *

Lemon in first chapter, I know. Don't worry, it won't be the only one; there will be plenty throughout the story as they actually will contribute to the story. Let me know what you guys think of the beginning of this story in a review please! It'll be very much appreciated!

- _**Kanryu**_ out _03/06/2014_

**Excerpt from the next chapter:**

_I never asked for this, the endless tubes, vials, cold stone floor covered with mold, pristinely silver utensils uniformly laying side by side in a line on one of the many aluminum-topped tables of the room, and most of all, the unconscious man lying in front of me. The man I love, who'd never replied to my confession. Across from me was the one I hated with every fibre of my being: the one who stole my beloved away._


End file.
